LA MUSIQUE SEULE PEUT PARLER DE LA MORT
by fannymjv
Summary: Des chansons reprisent et modifiées pour coller à Harry Potter et toutes parlant de la mort...
1. On ne m'a pas laissé le temps

** Cette chanson est en _l'honneur_ de Sirius qui meurt dans le tome 5. C'est sur l'air de _ Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_, de David Hallyday. Je l'ai imaginée un soir, en observant les étoiles, mon baladeur aux oreilles. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'air, lisez simplement et reviewez si vous voulez. Je tiens à préciser aussi que certaines paroles sont déjà dans la chanson originale; je n'ai fait que de les modifier pour que ça colle à l'histoire du tome5.**

**FannyMJV**

**On ne m'a pas laissé le temps.**

Elle vient,   
De prononcer ces mots  
Et tu tombes sous le voile.  
Elle a tué mon dernier espoir  
J'aimerais tant savoir,  
Pourquoi la vie s'acharne  
A me faire du mal  
Je veux tant te rejoindre et partir  
Je ne veux pas d'avenir.

On ne m'a pas laissé le temps  
De te dire tout ce que je t'aime  
Et tout ce que tu me manques  
On devrais toujours avant  
L'importance que les gens prennent  
Tant qu'il est encore temps  
Mais on ne m'a pas laissé le temps.  
  
Il me dit  
Qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire  
On vient de m'arracher  
Une partie de mon être et tu pars  
Avec elle dans le noir  
Pourquoi sans prévenir  
Ce soir tout s'arrête  
Et me laisse encore plus seul sur terre  
Sans savoir quoi faire.  
  
On ne m'a pas laissé le temps  
De te dire tout ce que je t'aime  
Et tout ce que tu me manques  
On devrais toujours avant  
L'importance que les gens prennent  
Tant qu'il est encore temps  
Mais on ne m'a pas laissé le temps.

J'ai mal  
Mais je sais dans mon coeur  
Que là-bas tu es bien  
Et tu as retrouvé mes parents  
Mais je suis un enfant  
Et je n'ai plus d'attache  
Tu était le dernier  
Maintenant je pleure et mon âme saigne  
Elle se meurt dans la peine.

On ne m'a pas laissé le temps.  
De te dire tout ce que je t'aime.  
Et tout ce que tu me manques  
Maintenant je suis seul sur terre  
J'aurais aimé te garder  
Et pouvoir te parler.  
Mais tu es partit dans le vent.

** Une petite review n'est pas interdite! Merci d'avance et surtout Joyeux Noël à tous! :-D Aussi, je vous invite à lire ma fic' _HP et les quatre mages_. Un peu de pub ne fait jamais de mal! lol**


	2. Ma dernière confession

** Encore une chanson pour Sirius, cette fois c'est lui qui l'a chante. Elle provient de la chanson du groupe de rap celtique Manau, _La confession_. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'air, lisez simplement et reviewez si vous voulez. Je tiens à préciser aussi que certaines paroles sont déjà dans la chanson originale; je n'ai fait que de les modifier pour que ça colle à l'histoire du tome5.**

**FannyMJV**

**Ma dernière confession**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps bascule,   
La scène devant moi a un effet de recul.   
Je ne touche plus le sol, mes pieds ont quitté terre.   
Comme un tout petit vol, mon corps est projeté dans les airs.   
Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne comprends plus rien.   
Je suis à la dérive et je ne me sens pas très bien.   
Ça y est, je percute un sol froid maintenant.   
Dure a été la chute, je reste là gisant.   
Allongé là, seul, plongé dans le noir,   
Je perd la boussole, je ne peux pas le croire,   
Vais-je vraiment crever derrière ce voile?   
J'ai perdu l'équilibre, j'ai percuté cette toile.   
J'ai du mal à respirer, je ne veux pas mourir.   
J'ai vraiment déconné, j'ai tant de choses à dire.   
J'entends au loin le rire d'une voix familière.   
Je crois qu'il est trop tard, la vie me semble amère.   
  
Mesdames et messieurs. Je ne suis pas l'espion  
On m'a jugé trop vite, et on a fait erreur.  
Mesdames et messieurs. Ma dernière confession   
Vous pouvez l'écoute, c'est toute ma douleur.  
  
Dites à Remus et Harry que je les ai aimés.   
Ce mot de vocabulaire, je l'avais oublié.   
Je n'ai jamais été un garçon parfait.   
La solitude m'a touché, mais je n'étais pas mauvais.   
J'ai fait des tas de choses qui ne seraient pas bonnes à dire.   
Que personne ne s'oppose si je parle d'un mauvais délire.   
Et si je parle d'Harry, laissez-moi m'excuser.   
Ce n'était pas facile pour lui, j'ai vraiment déconné.   
Faut dire que les sentiments, je ne les connais pas.   
Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les chercher en moi.   
C'est bizarre, mais maintenant je regrette vraiment   
De n'avoir pu passer du temps avec cet enfant.   
La vie passe si vite et la mienne ce soir est stoppée.   
Doucement elle me quitte, je ne l'ai pas volé.   
Je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre mes amis.  
15 ans qu'ils m'attendent, la patience a un prix.  
  
Mesdames et messieurs. Je ne suis pas l'espion  
On m'a jugé trop vite, et on a fait erreur.  
Mesdames et messieurs. Ma dernière confession   
Vous pouvez l'écoute, c'est toute ma douleur.

Ça y est maintenant, je n'entends plus rien.   
Il y a plein d'esprits, je me sens plutôt bien.   
Des fantômes s'agitent tout autour de moi.   
Ça bouge et ça s'excite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.   
Je ne veux plus les calculer, je regarde le voile.   
L'autre coté me semble soudain inaccessible.   
Tous ce qui s'est passé parait incompréhensible.   
C'est dans ces moments-là que le monde est imperceptible.   
Oh ! ça y est, je me sens glisser sur le chemin de la paix,   
Je vais vous quitter.   
L'étincelle, la flamme va me consumer.   
Ne cracher pas sur mon âme, je ne l'ai pas mérité.   
Voilà c'est mon heure et tout devient noir.   
Le dernier jour d'un maraudeur, c'était mon dernier soir.  
  
Mesdames et messieurs. Je ne suis pas l'espion  
On m'a jugé trop vite, et on a fait erreur.  
Mesdames et messieurs. Ma dernière confession   
Vous pouvez l'écoute, c'est toute ma douleur.

**Voilà! J'espère qu'elle vous plu! La chanson originale est magnifique donc avec de bonne base, j'ai pu en faire une très belle aussi. Maintenant je pense que tous les fans d'Harry Potter ont eu le temps de finir le tome 5, donc je n'ai plus besoins de donner un avertissement! Bisous à tous et à la prochaine chanson peut-être!**


	3. Et si

**Voilà une nouvelle chanson, celle-ci est de _Lady Laistee_ et l'original est vraiment très belle, la chanteuse parle à son grand frère qui s'est suicidé et elle dit qu'elle comprends son geste mais il lui manque. Elle parle de son autre frère, plus jeune, qui prend modèle sur son aîné et dont elle le reconnaît à travers lui. La chanson est du genre rap et R&B mais je la trouve aussi très belle qu'avec les paroles. Bon, elle est chantée par Remus et destinée à Sirius bien sûr. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**FannyMJV**

**Et si...**

Et si je t'avais dit combien je t'aimais mon frère  
Et si on t'avait dit que tu comptais sur cette terre  
Mon récit si tu as perdus un être cher  
Et si... tout simplement si...  
  
Mes rêves sont hantés,   
Par ta vision je suis tentée  
Maintes et maintes fois d'y aller  
De te retrouver  
Pourquoi c'est elle qui t'as pris,   
Y croire c'est mieux  
Que désespérer,   
Tempérer la peine dans ma poitrine  
Pour toi la vie à l'horizon  
Aucun signe du destin,   
Tu as voulu te battre, tu as pris le mauvais chemin  
Le coeur sur la main, ta solitude, ton ennui  
Pour toi ça comptait mais pour eux,   
Est ce que tu comptais ?  
  
Et si je t'avais dit combien je t'aimais mon frère  
Et si on t'avait dit que tu comptais sur cette terre  
Mon récit si tu as perdus un être cher  
Et si... tout simplement si...  
  
Je sais que plus jamais je te reverrai et c'est sûr  
Aussi sûr qu'on t'as mis en terre  
Que je t'aimais mon frère  
Aussi sûr que tes photos au mur,  
Pour moi c'est dur  
C'est surmonter la mort,  
Me dire que t'es là pour veiller sur nous,  
Hey, ton filleul compte sur toi  
Le lâche pas, et je te vois en lui j'ai la foi  
De le voir devenir quelqu'un  
Il y met du sien  
Bien sûr c'est lui qui a le plus souffert  
Mais ne dis rien  
L'exemple du maraudeur sur toi il a pomp  
Les sorties nocturnes et les blagues,  
Est-ce que j'ai besoin de lui dire  
Que tu es maintenant du passé ?  
  
Et si je t'avais dit combien je t'aimais mon frère  
Et si on t'avait dit que tu comptais sur cette terre  
Mon récit si tu as perdus un être cher  
Et si... tout simplement si...

Personne, non personne pourra te remplacer  
Mon chagrin est tatoué dans mon coeur à jamais  
J'écris avec pour encre mes larmes indélébiles  
La façade baisse ses armes  
Marque comme l'argile  
Mon mal est inguérissable  
Ceux qui l'ont eu savent  
Bravent les mois, les années,  
Depuis lavent leur mémoire  
De tous les mauvais moments,  
Gravent dans leurs souvenirs les sourires  
Éloignent les épaves d'une présence passée,  
Assez ressassée  
Mais peuvent pas s'empêcher de rester blessés  
Là ou le coeur est délaissé,  
Mal de vivre ancré dans les habitudes,  
les âmes titubent, vannées, vidées.

Et si je t'avais dit combien je t'aimais mon frère  
Et si on t'avait dit que tu comptais sur cette terre  
Mon récit si tu as perdus un être cher  
Et si... tout simplement si...

Alors ça vous a plu? J'attend vos reviews! Pour les revieweurs des dernières chansons, je tiens vraiment à les remercier tout cela m'a fait très chaud au coeur! Bisous à tout le monde et surtout, je dédicace cette chanson à toutes les victimes du terrorisme à travers le monde. Bye.


	4. Seul au monde

** Cette chanson est en grande partie exactement la même que celle de _Corneille, Seul au Monde_. Harry la chante, toujours après la mort de Sirius durant sa cinquième année. Quand il parle de la mère qui le prend dans ses bras, il veut parler de Mrs Weasley bien sûr. Sinon, je pense que le reste n'a pas besoin d'explication. Bonne lecture!**

**FannyMJV.**

**Seul au monde**

On me dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir   
Tout pour moi, mais c'est sans savoir   
Les fantômes qui me hantent   
Les requiems que je me chantent   
Je joues dur chaque jour qui passe   
Et les pierres de chaque mur   
Un jour se cassent   
Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croie   
Mais je suis plus fragile que je veut qu'on voit   
  
Sirius m'a déjà dit avant de partir   
Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire   
Restes fort, ravales tes larmes   
Ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme   
Je sais rire dès qu'il le faut   
Mais faut pas croire, je craque dès qu'on me tourne le dos   
Je marche droit pour ne pas plier   
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier   
Quand je pense à ma vie   
Seul face à mes nuits   
Chaque jours qui se lève me dit que   
  
Je suis seul au monde   
Y a rien à faire   
Je suis seul au monde   
Je ne peux plus me taire   
Je suis seul au monde   
Tellement seul au monde   
  
J'ai pas noël ni toutes ces belles fêtes de famille   
Et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie   
Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux   
Qui prenaient votre chair, votre sang pour acquis   
J'ai horreur de votre pitié   
Je prendrais mal votre générosité   
Ça fait déjà un bout que je me suffit   
C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort   
C'est ça que je me dis   
  
Quoi qu'il arrive faut que je reste dans mon rôle   
Quoi qu'il arrive faut pas que je perde le contrôle   
Je pense à moi avant le reste du monde   
Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte   
Que si c'est pas moi se sera personne   
Pas lui, pas toi, ni personne   
Ici bas c'est chacun pour soit   
Pour un pauvre et fier solitaire comme moi   
Quand je pense à ma vie   
Seul face à mes nuits   
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que 

Je suis seul au monde   
Y a rien à faire   
Je suis seul au monde   
Je ne peux plus me taire   
Je suis seul au monde   
Tellement seul au monde   
  
Dès fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux d'une mère  
Dès fois je trouve le jour dans ses bras  
Et à elle qui m'aime encore, qui m'aime à tord, qui m'aime trop fort   
Je lui dois ma survie   
Merci encore   
Cela n'empêche que   
  
Je suis seul au monde   
Y a rien à faire   
Je suis seul au monde   
Je peut plus me taire   
Je suis seul au monde   
Je me sent si seul au monde

**Une petite review me fera très plaisir! Encore merci à tous mes revieweurs précédents, vos messages m'encouragent vraiment à continuer vous savez. Pas que je fasse quelque chose de très difficile mais il est parfois assez dur de trouver une chanson qui correspondrait un tant soit peu à Harry et en rapport avec la mort de Sirius en même temps. Voilà, une prochaine viendra sûrement très vite! Bisous à tous et à bientôt!**


End file.
